Lingering darkness
by Phoenix Hertz
Summary: A little SAPPY BROTHERHOOD STORY YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT.Deathfic!


**Lingering darkness**

"Dean, here is your bear and sandwich" I handed my brother his dinner from the window of impala and then went in my own sit. You know we are roaming again aimlessly after a demon.

''Thanks Sammy" he put almost half of the sandwich in his mouth by stretching his mouth in an incredible shape and finished half of the bear in on shot. He is unbelievable. After drinking many more shots he caught his head "ouch". yeah, he really is in pain I guess.

"Hey you are sick again." I frown.

"Yeah, Sammy I don't know what's going on this may my health is degrading these days. May it's from stress.

"Yeah you should take medication."

"Ok, dean doesn't need any medication."

''Really?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Whatever."

We reached bobby's place. I opened the door and came out. He came out quite clumsily. I think his vision got burl and he collapsed.

"You ok son". Yeah, that old deer is really worried about his health. I informed him about his condition a week before when it started. After dean collapsed we brought him inside. He is recently in lying on a couch in the living room.

"Yeah, I mean I am not right. I should start taking medication."

"How are you feeling?" bobby asked him.

"Oh yeah, my head is spinning, my body is aching, I can't lift my head and I feel like shit." he gave a long description about his condition.

"You are going to be all right son "bobby comforts him.

I gave him a glass of water and then he went into sleep again. I and bobby spend the rest of the night searching information about the activities of the demon.

Next day we followed the trace to find him and we killed it. Actually I killed it dean was of no use. He was only making my day worse because I had to fight a dangerous demon and also had to take care of him. I should leave him in bobby's house. We are finally free of work and we thought to spend the day by our own. While we were driving we saw a beautiful lake. It is one of our old memories. When we were young he would take me here when I used to feel low because dad was always away.w3e claimed out of the car and headed towards the lake. It was really beautiful. A wave of sweet and sour memory hit me. Dean said tome to bring bear which is in the trunk. I went to do as he said me.

I opened the trunk and took two bottles of bear out. I think it is the perfect day to complete the work that I started a week before. "Sammy don't feel what that dad is not here I am here I will take care of you. I love you." Again a wave of memory hit me which weaken my speed of work. No, no it can't happen when I am so close to complete my work. If I need more power I have to finish this very soon.

Taking the bears I headed towards the lake here he was lying on his back. I hold my one in left hand and his one which is poisonous in my right careful not to mix it. Yeah, I am poisoning my brother since one week. Every day I gave him little dose of poison but I am going to him a big dose today I really want to finish this game today. I am hungry. I am hungry of the power. And I can't gain that with him around. So I have to kill him. I love him but now power and strength is more important to me. I think I am not a human anymore. The demon blood in me kicking and I cannot resist it so every day I gave him a little dose of poison so that the rest of the hunters would not suspect me for my brother's death. I think they would think it natural I really don't want to face any trouble while a started my journey towards almighty power.

"You are late." Dean remained me. I handed him his bear carefully not to mixed up with my.

"thanks." He immediately took a large sip from his bear.

I sated myself beside him and took a much smaller sip. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I am feeling great being useless."

"You were not useless. "I assure him indifferently.

"I wasn't? "He lay down on the grass.

"Yes you are just sick"

"That's weird I never get sick like this." He opened one eye and complained about his being and with that complains I was running short of words. He looked towards the sky. Today a steam of stars formed in sky.

I lied myself down beside him to copy his movement. He again gave attention towards me.

"Are you happy?" I asked him.

"Yes I am very happy." we were both silent for some moment and were enjoying watching night sky together for the last time I hope.

"Sammy don't feel what that dad is not here I am here I will take care of you. I love you. You remember I said this once when I took you here. I really mean it. I mean when dad left for hunting you were very young. I took you all of your responsibility. I raised you like I would do to my on. I always tried to save you. But now you are not my little Sammy whom I used to save from every evil. Now you are a grownup man or I would rather say overly grown young man. You can make your own choice and remember I will always respect your choice no matter what you choose."

His words cut through my heart very sharply. A large amount of guilt lingers with in my heart. His words are repeating again and again in my mind. I hope I could take bake all of that which I did to him.

"Dean I am sorry I did this…Dean" I look at him and found the he is completely numb. He is not moving. I touched him and I could not feel the warmth which I used to feel when I used to hug him "Dean" I know that I could not get that comforting warmth ever again when I will hug him and I don't know if I could ever get that hug again. I was left with only coldness because of my crime. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for what I have done. I killed my only family, my brother and I know I could never free myself from that guilt.

I was totally blank. I don't know what I should do now. At last bobby came in mind. I took my cell phone out and began to dial his number. Something strikes my mind. I opened the voice mail and found there is a mail form dean. I looked at his still form and began to wonder when he left this message. I opened it up.

"Sammy …I …..Want to say that still now I was always beside you. I swore myself I will protect you, always. Dad said me either I will protect you or I will kill you. I chose the first option. You say me Sammy which option I was left with? I loved you. You were my only family left behind, I just could not lose you but to prove myself that I was not by choosing dad's first potion I did more than 100 %. I tried too hard to save you and this way I have lost myself. I am broken. I may look a happy go lucky but I am not. I am broken because I could not save you. I tried too much. Some time I wish that if I would not try to save you so much I would not be broken like this. I am tired. I cannot go like this anymore. I decided I will everything behind. Tell bobby I don't want any investigation on my suicide. Sammy gives my voice mail to bobby also. Have a great life, good bye. "

How can I be so fool? I should know that dean know my intention? I thought he is the resistance in my way but he was trying to save me and now I supported my tis stupidity also. Why?

**Yeah, I know it is quite creepy but I hope you like it .bye.**


End file.
